1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal fixture assembly for installation of vertical sidings, and a construction and a method for the installation of the same.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A metal fixture assembly is employed for installation of vertical board sidings using for example ceramic siding boards to be anchored to a building frame. Such ceramic siding boards are attached to a building frame with the longitudinal length thereof being oriented in the vertical direction.
As a conventional metal fixture for the vertical siding, a flashing 9 which is bent-formed into an S-shape in cross section is known, as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9. The flashing is a material which drains rainwater attached to the siding to a surface of the siding therethrough.
The flashing 9 is interposed between upper and lower sidings 71 and 72, with an upper folded-back portion 91 thereof in contact with a rear surface of a bottom portion 723 of the upper siding 72, and with a lower folded-back portion 92 of the flashing 9 in contact with a front surface of a top portion 712 of the lower siding 71.
The flashing 9 and the upper siding 72 are fixed to a furring 6 with a nail 8 through a horizontal furring strip 96. Similarly, the lower siding 71 is fixed to the furring 6 with another nail 8. Reference numeral 61 of FIG. 8 denotes building paper.
However, such a conventional metal fixture has the following problems.
That is, the sidings 71 and 72 vertically adjacent to each other cannot be fixed to the furring 6 with the flashing 9 since its use is originally for weathering. Thus, as described above, the sidings 71 and 72 are fixed to the furring 6 by nailing with the nails 8. Consequently, the heads of the nails 8 are exposed on the surface of each of the sidings 71 and 72, resulting in a degraded external appearance.
In order to solve the problem, after the sidings 71 and 72 are fixed to the furring 6, nail heads are coated with retouching paint or covered with a kneehole panel. In this case, however, much time and labor are required.
Moreover, because the flashing 9 is mounted between the sidings 71 and 72 (horizontal joint) as greatly exceeding width thereof, it protrudes onto the surface of the siding 72, which degrades an appearance of the horizontal joint.